(02/28) Monster Strike News
New Gouzetsu - Adbhuta '''Time - 3/8 - 7PM - 9PM''' '''New Gimmick: Cannon Unit''' Based on the image, this new gimmick is essentially the same as the Cannon Base gimmick first found in the Canaan Colossal, now in the form of a block. This cannon loses the "closest target" autoaim in favor of manual aiming, opposite from the direction it was touched from; whether this is omnidirectional or limited to the cardinal directions remains to be seen. -AegisLC New Event Series - Castle Saga II Hatcher Monsters '''Evo Osaka (Fire 6★)''' * Type - Speed * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Null Damage Wall * Gauge - Flight * SS - Increases Speed and Strength & draws your teammates * Bump - Speed Up '''Asc Osaka (Fire 6★)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Null Gravity Barrier / Samurai Slayer L * SS - Passes through enemies and reverts to bounce after touching a wall. * Bump - Lock-all Laser L * Sub - Chain Lightning '''Evo Versailles (Wood 6★)''' * Type - Blast * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Null Gravity Barrier * Gauge - Null Damage Wall * SS - Creates a Speed Up Wall on first contact * Bump - Blast Destruction '''Asc Versailles (Wood 6★)''' * Type - Blast * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Mine Sweeper M / Status Recovery * Gauge - Magic Circle Boost * SS - Increases the Strength of teammates on contact for a set period of time. * Bump - Energy Burst 6 * Sub - Acorn-struction '''Evo Taj Mahal (Light 6★)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Demihume Slayer M / Demonsbane M * Gauge - Null Block / Discordi Slayer M * SS - Increases Speed and enables Counter Mode * Bump - Random Energy Blast '''Asc Taj Mahal (Light 6★)''' * Type - Blast * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Null Gravity Barrier / Dark Resistance * Gauge - Null Warp / Strike Shot Reducer * SS - Sends all enemies flying on contact. * Bump - Random Energy Blast * Sub - Tribal Pulse Drop Monsters '''Extreme Monsters - Dastill (Water 6★) & Saw Rex (Wood 6★)''' '''Lethal Monster - Jurassic Rina (Light 6★)''' Version 13.4 Update '''Maintanance Time - 3/5 12AM - 5AM''' '''1 - Sort By Hazards in Library Quests''' '''2 - Monster Pages Have an Icon that Shows Quests the Monster Cleared''' '''3 - Ableberries of the Same Type AND at Lower Grade Will not Drop for Your First Monster''' Higher Grades of the same Ableberry will still drop '''4 - Calender Icon Added on Quest Wheel to Show Campaign Events up to 2 Days''' '''5 - Auto-fuse Button Added for Selecting the Same Monser (for Max Lucking)''' '''6 - Mondama Points Adds Original Stamina for Reduced Stamina Quets''' '''7 - Library Quests Added''' New Collaboration - Doraemon 5 '''Time - 3/5~''' Monsters '''Doraemon (Wood 6*)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Mine Sweeper / Vivolith Slayer * Gauge - Null Warp * SS - Attacks all contacted enemies with a piercewave. * Bump - Random Energy Blast '''Nobita (Dark 6★)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Flight / Fiend Slayer * Gauge - Null Magic Circle * SS - On each enemy rebound, attacks outward with piercing bullets. * Bump - Energy Blast '''Shizuka (Water 6★)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Null Gravity Barrier * Gauge - Null Magic Circle * SS - Sends the first contacted enemy flying and restores HP. * Bump - Rampage Laser XL '''Gian (Fire 6★)''' * Type - Power * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Flight / Null Wind * Gauge - Null Block * SS - Increases Speed and Strength and deal a lot of damage against Shields * Bump - Multiplication Bullet '''Suneo (Light 6★)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Mine Sweeper * Gauge - Null Block * SS - On each enemy rebound, fires a laser. * Bump - Giant Lock-on Piercewave Collaboration Details Doraemon will be a Drop Monster in a Extreme Quest against Diablo Shizuka will be gain from Mission Clears Nobita, Gian and Suneo will have seperate Mission Boards that has them as Rewards. New Transcension - Musashibo Benkei (Wood 6★) '''Time - 3/5 12PM''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Mine Sweeper M / Laser Stop * Gauge - Null Warp / Inner Strength * SS - Increases ATK with each rebound off a wall. * Bump - Ex Laser XL * Sub - Mid-Range Spread 9 Other MS News - 1 Orb to Players to celebrate the season start of FC Tokyo (new sponsorship) - Next Monster Strike News is 3/7 4PM Full MS News